unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Camping
Camping is a gameplay jargon. __TOC__ Overview Camping is when a person hides spot and frags people or destroys nodes/cores in a place that's hard to see or a place hard for players to hit people. Sniping up on a hill is an example of camping. Although many people consider it as a Noob Tactic for people who are cowards and can't do a 1 on 1 fight, many people still continue camping. Although you can easily frag a lot of people when camping and even more if your aim is good, you are much more vulnerable to headshots and even more, while you're busy camping, somebody might sneak up behind you and you'll be dead before you can react. Common weapons for camping are the Lightning Gun, Sniper Rifle, Shock Rifle, (if you got good aim) AVRiL, Hellbender Rear Turret, Cicada Laser Turret, Goliath, and Scavenger. There are many types of camping such as Spawn Camping, Powerup Camping, Teleporter Camping, Translocator Camping, Vehicle Camping, and Frag Camping. Spawn Camping One of the most annoying types of camping ever. This is usually done in Onslaught or Warfare. People often use the Manta or Mine Layer to Spawn Camp people. The camper waits in a place hard to see. When people spawn in Onslaught, they almost always go on a mad rush toward the Weapon Locker unless there is something like an enemy Leviathan, Darkwalker, Titan, or Behemoth in the base. Spawn Campers use that precious time to quickly run over or kill an enemy. It only takes 2 spider mines to kill a player or 1 against a slightly injured player at the most of their health in the high 90's. Powerup Camping When somebody waits at a place with an important powerup such as a Redeemer, Target Painter, Ion Painter, or other important powerups. They tend to always get the powerup and ruin game experience for other players. Teleporter Camping When somebody waits at teleporter usuallly with a Shield Gun/Impact Hammer, Flak Cannon or a Sniper Rifle pointed at headshot position. so when somebody uses the teleporter, they instantly get killed. But the drawback of you'll likely be headshotted if it's an open area, and if you stand to near to the teleporter, they'll telefrag you and it not only looks extremely embarassing, but they get a frag as well. Translocator Camping The rarest of all types of camping. A player sets their Translocator at a place such as the entrance to the base or the base of the flag where it's nearly impossible to see it. When somebody gets close to the translocator disk, they either telefrag them, or blow them up with a suprise flak grenade in the face. This is considered the most honorable type of camping because it's not really camping unless you stay on one spot and view the camera for the entire time. Translocator Camping is often used to guard choke points or an objective such as the flag in Capture The Flag. Vehicle Camping Pretty much the same thing as Powerup camping except with vehicles. They tend to be more annoying and hated then powerup campers. The most hated ones are Raptor, Leviathan, Darkwalker, Nightshade, and Fury campers. With the release of the new Necris Vehicles in Unreal Tournament 3, there were much more Vehicle Campers then ones in Unreal Tournament 2004. Frag Camping The most common camping ever. Frag campers hide up somewhere like a hill that's hard to see. then start fragging people. Frag campers can be very useful for dishing out enemies but the major drawback is they're vehicle hogs and don't let other people use the vehicles until they're finally taken down. External Links and References See also